


Wanted

by Kogane Cocaine (KeyCreations)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Slight Keith angst, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform, i guess, klance isn't written in but its there, post voltron season 4, team as a family, this is good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyCreations/pseuds/Kogane%20Cocaine
Summary: A brief study of Keith---It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave.It was Keith.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no notes idk. I wrote this in history and then realized it wasn't terrible.

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave Voltron.  
It was that he knew it would happen sooner or later, why not make the decision himself instead of waiting around. Shiro was back and the lions all had their paladins. He had no more use there. But at the blade, he was useful. It didn't matter that he missed the warmth of the castle, the bright faces of Pidge, Hunk, and even Lance. He wasn’t attached here. To hell with feelings, it had always been like this.

 

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave the Garrison.  
But they lied to him, they lied and lied just like everyone else had and he was sick of it. He wanted Shiro back, he wanted to feel like he belonged. Pilot error his ass, there was no way the Holts and Shiro could mess up that trip, they'd been preparing for months on end. It was Iverson and his cocky attitude that forced him out, forced him into the desert. Forced him to be alone again.

 

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave the Henderson’s.  
It’s just he was a ‘problem child’ and problems did he bring. Maybe it was his anger at being alone. Maybe it was the amount of houses he went through. But they all thought something had fucked him up by the end of it and they ‘couldn't have that in their household’.  
Fine, they didn't want him, he wasn't giving anyone another chance to want him. It was time he stopped depending on people. He was headed to the Galaxy Garrison.

 

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave Martinez’s.  
They just decided that they didn’t want the boy that cried too much over his parents that were long gone. That their actual kids held top priority and if they said he was weird cause he was too quiet and sad they had to send him back. He didn't get to decide if he liked it there or not. His choice never mattered.

 

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave his Mom and Dad.  
His mom didn’t want to leave him either, at least, he hopes. She was gone ever since he was 4, he doesn't remember much, but he remembers her bright smiles and soothing voice that told him everything would be alright, ever after she was gone. He didn't like that neither of them got to choose to be separated, he didn’t like it at all.  
His dad on the other hand, seemed to despise him. He packed everything up and left after another year. After mom was gone, dad wasn't dad anymore. Keith’s support system began to crumble. The people he could confide in vanished. And he began there, alone in the middle of it all.

It wasn't that Keith wanted to leave.  
It was Keith.

No one seemed to want him. He knew that by now, of course they wanted away from him and his moodiness. They all gave up on him sooner or later and he was tired of getting hurt. He was tired of the constant change in his life. The fact that everyone tossed him around, like he wasn't human himself. Everyone else was fine without him, he could guess Voltron was too. So there he was, sitting in the dim purple lights of the Blade’s base, waiting to get tossed out again.

———————  
When they called he went, when they came back he headed to his empty room, to sit for a moment and enjoy the peace. Then they called again, and again, and again, and he was stuck in an endless cycle of fighting. He was doing this for the universe, they were fighting for freedom, he couldn’t be thinking like that.  
The Marmora was making an impact he didn’t have time to think about Red and how it felt to sit inside of her and let calm wash over him.  
He didn't have time to think about Shiro and staying up till 3 am to talk to him about everything, anything.  
Not Hunk who sat with him when he was stressed, who baked cookies with him before the sun rose so no one else would see and make fun of him.  
Pidge, his partner in crime, who he watched documentaries on Mothman and Nessie with, who he talked to about his past and she talked about hers.  
No, not Lance who always knew how to make him happy even when he didn't want to be.  
Not Allura or Coran who accepted him into their home, their life, despite being strangers.  
No, he wasn't thinking about any of that. He-he was not. God fuck, he was totally thinking about that. He had to go see Kolivan.  
It didn’t matter if they didn’t want him. He wanted them.  
—————  
It was less than surprising when Kolivan almost pushed him about of the base. Saying, thank god he finally understood Voltron was his place. I mean, I guess he could work with that, defender of the universe.  
He’d been getting more and more calls from Pidge and Lance these days, always mentioning how Voltron wasn’t the same without him, how he should consider coming back. He though they were just trying to be nice, maybe he was wrong.  
——————  
It was more than relief when he landed at the palace, immediately feeling the warmth of the castle great him. He walked towards the hangar, he’d missed it here.

It was unusual to walk into the hangar and find Red already up, even weirder that blue was up too. But then Red opened her mouth, almost to greet Keith for being away so long, to welcome him back, and he knew he had a place here. Blue opened her mouth too, leaving Keith confused for a second. Before a blur came speeding out and grabbed onto him. Oh, it was Lance. Huh, Lance was hugging him. He didn't expect that.  
And then Lance was talking, a million words per second, but he didn't mind.

Apparently Keith missed a bunch of mullet jokes.

Allura wanted to be back at the castle.

Red, Keith was getting red back.

Huh, Lotor was confused with their colors; He wishes he was there for that.

Apparently Lance missed him.

And he was being hugged again, but this time he relaxed, and hugged back, glad to be home.

 

The hangar door opened and Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro appeared, followed by Allura and Coran. There were no words, they just joined the hug.

The rest of the night was spent with warm welcomes back, swapping stories and catching up, them asking him why he left, a gentle reminder he didn't have to tell them. But he had been alone for so long, Unwanted for longer, and he decided that he wanted them, and apparently they wanted him too. So he settled in, cause he knew he wasn't leaving here anytime soon.


End file.
